


Dreams of a White Satinalia

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: A collection of holiday one shots set in the Where Lightning Strikes the Sea timeline.





	1. Snow by the Sea

Snow was falling softly outside. The delicate wisps of white danced amidst the soft grey of the sky and alighted over the rolling waves of the sea as they dashed upon the shore. From the warmth and comfort of her bedroom, Thea was able to look out and appreciate the winter flurry as she gazed out the window, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and a mostly packed suitcase waiting on the bed. It was a moment of quiet; the calm that came before everyone dove headlong into the holidays and all the glorious chaos they entailed. It was damn near perfect, too. She had nearly resigned herself to finally finishing up the packing she needed to do when a warm pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

_Now it’s perfect_.

“Still procrastinating?” Loghain teased quietly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Thea took another sip of her coffee. “Maybe,” she conceded, glancing back towards the bed and her waiting suitcase. They were foregoing their standard two weeks in Denerim, two weeks in Gwaren system in favor of spending the entire month of Firstfall in the capitol for the holidays. It meant that, for the most part, Thea already had clothes and necessities at the Denerim house, but there were still favorite sweaters to pack, a few presents she had already picked up for friends and family, and various odds and ends. It was not a particularly egregious chore. Just one she did not much like.

“Is there something I can do to help?” Her husband asked, though neither of them made any move to actually do something.

“This _is_ helping,” she smiled, leaning her head back against his chest. “Enjoy the peace while it lasts, my love. You know as soon as we get to Denerim Cat and Nora will have eight million things for us to do.”

She felt more than heard the sigh of resignation he exhaled. “Are you certain we can’t just stay in Gwaren for the holiday? I am sure I can think of plenty of ways to occupy your time that do not involve crowds or excessively loud carols.”

“Don’t even tempt me like that,” Thea groaned, the undercurrent of heat in Loghain’s voice making the rhetorical offer even more appealing. “Besides, you know you would miss spending time with everyone if we stayed. You and I will be social for the month, and then we’ll run away to the mountains for a week like we always do, where we will turn off our cell phones and probably not do any of the reading we’re both pretending we’ll catch up on.” She set her empty cup aside and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he gave her a quiet smile.

“You’re right,” he admitted. “And if Cataline did not kill me for keeping you away, Anora certainly would. I do want to see them, and I want to spend the holiday with them. And I will still have you to myself every night.”

“That you will,” Thea laughed quietly, arching up on her toes and pressing her lips to his. “Besides, I think you will like what I bought this year.”

Loghain frowned slightly. “I thought we agreed we weren’t exchanging gifts this year. You’re impossible to shop for, you know that, yes?”

“As are you,” Thea retorted, but her hands slipped beneath his shirt, nails raking ever so slightly over his back. “Strictly speaking, it is not _for_ you, though I think you will still get plenty out of it. It is something I needed to replace anyways.”

“You are impossible, woman,” he grumbled, but allowed her to pull his shirt off and up over his head, his own hands working at the button on her jeans. “Aren’t we supposed to be packing?”

Thea laughed, tossing her sweater aside and stepping away long enough to drop the suitcase unceremoniously on the floor. “Our flight doesn’t leave for another six hours.” She fell back against the bed, a hum of contentment escaping her lips as Loghain lay down beside her, his lips tracing the lines of her neck and collarbone.

“We have time.”

 


	2. Catch You

Cataline Howe was not easily aggravated. She was known for her gentle demeanor and calm temper, a sharp contrast to her cousin, Theadosia, and a balance to the fire of the other woman’s temperament. Even now, she would not say she was angry, exactly. Exasperated, certainly. Frustrated, definitely. This entire outing was not at all what she had pictured, but she was doing her best to try and make the most of it, if only because her husband had been so enthusiastic about it.

However, she had also fallen on her backside three times in the last fifteen minutes and there were no signs matters were going to improve. Her tailbone was undoubtedly bruised and her ass was in danger of actually freezing. Still…

“You’re doing amazing, Cat,” Nathaniel gently reassured her as he helped her up off the ice. “The fact you’re able to actually stay standing for more than a few steps is worlds better than I was the first time I went ice skating.”

She managed a weak smile. _Come ice skating with me_ , he’d said. _It’ll be romantic_ , he’d said. Maker only knew Cat was hopelessly in love with the man, but she hardly saw how her impending failing ability to sit down was conducive to romance. He had been shocked when she had admitted she had never been. Apparently, ice skating was one of the few winter escapes Nathaniel and Delilah had had as children, and he still loved it. They had come to the rink on a weekday, so there were only a few other people on the ice, for which Cat was incredibly grateful.

“I admit, I am not used to being so…”

“Ungraceful?” Nathaniel filled in, earning him a brief glare. He laughed, pulling her into his arms and holding her close. If she were being honest, he was probably holding her _up_ , too. “Wildflower, you are still the single most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life, and I know _exactly_ how graceful you are on a day to day basis.”

“Yes, well, a few more falls and any trace of that is going to disappear in a mass of bruises and other aches,” she sniffed. Part of her was just slightly annoyed he had known the root of her frustration; a greater part was warmed by the knowledge that he simply knew her that well. She took a deep breath, nuzzling her head closer to his chest for a moment. “Even still… I’m glad we decided to do this. I know how much you enjoy it, and if it makes you happy, you know it makes me happy. Besides, I can see the appeal. Or, I will once I stop falling every five minutes.”

“I still have no idea what I did to deserve a wife as wonderful as you are, Cat,” he murmured softly, tilting her chin up and pressing his lips to hers. In that moment, everything else faded away: the cold, the Satinalia music scrabbling forth from the speakers around the rink, the pain in her backside. In that moment, it was just the two of them, and Cat would not have traded it for anything in the world.

“I love you, Nate,” she whispered, a smile curving at her lips as she looked up at him. _Ok. I guess it is_ a bit _romantic_.

“I love you, Wildflower.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then held out his hands. “Come on. Let’s see if we can make it once around the rink.”

She giggled, letting him take her by the hands and slowly gliding around the edge of the ice. Then, a thought occurred to her.

“Nate?”

“Yes?”

“Are you skating backwards?”

He shrugged, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and he squeezed her hands gently. “This way I can catch you when you fall.”

Cat rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile too.

“Showoff.”

 


	3. A Feeling of Satinalia

“Thea!”

Cat somehow managed to wrap both Thea and Loghain in an enthusiastic embrace, prompting a laugh from her cousin. “It’s good to see you, Catkin.” She gave her usual half-smile as Cat stepped aside to let Nathaniel hug his best friend, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “You know it has only been two weeks, yes?”

“Of course,” Cat shrugged. “I still missed you. Besides, this time we get you both for a whole month, and I am excited.”

Thea’s smiled broadened slightly as she allowed Cat to lead her into the house. She and Loghain had walked over as soon as they had unpacked at their house less than half a mile through the trees, resisting their initial inclination to delay their appearance by an hour. Or two. Her husband and Nathaniel wandered out back, where she knew the archery range was set up. While neither man would have begrudged helping their wives with their current project, they both knew that it was a special tradition held near to their hearts.

On the dining room table, Cat had already set out blank cards, rubber stamps, stamp pads, copies of the family photo, and her address book. Thea set her own address book beside it, although she knew the two would mostly overlap, and then unrolled the canvas bundle she had brought with her. It was her set of Orlesian ink pens, a veritable rainbow of colors, and a collection she only brought out at Satinalia and expressly for this purpose. The rest of the year it was tucked safely away in a drawer in the office of their Denerim house.

For all that she had no artistic talent to speak of whatsoever, Thea had always prided herself on her gift for color. As a result, she and Cataline had come up with a system: they bought beautiful winter-themed stamps that they used to press a design onto blank cards. Thea neatly colored in the designs, then Cat would write the holiday greetings in her flawless penmanship. Then, the cards would be set neatly aside to await signatures from the four of them.

“Want to start stamping and I’ll set the kettle on?” Cat suggested, and Thea nodded.

“Sure.” She picked her first set of stamps and arranged them on the pristine cardstock, then began the careful process of bringing the designs to life with vibrant blocks of color. “Why don’t we do what we did last year, and I’ll get a jump on these while you work on the addresses.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Cat called back from the stove. “Although that reminds me: do you know what address we’re sending Isabela, Fenris, and Zev’s card to?”

Thea rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Best bet would be Zev’s place in Denerim, though I know Bela was talking about Rivain this year. What about Bryce and Eleanor? Did we ever get a firm answer as to where they are spending the holiday?”

“Highever.” Cat set two mugs of hot chocolate down on the table, complete with the requisite mini marshmallows. “I know they were debating between there and here, but I think Oren was the deciding factor. They know they’re not getting any grandkids from you or me, so they’re trying to enjoy him as much as possible before he gets too old for the silly stuff.”

Thea was quiet for a moment, wondering if she should bother voicing her concerns, but Cat knew her better than that. She reached out and gently squeezed Thea’s arm. “Thea. It has _nothing_ to do with you. I know you still worry… probably with good reason, given how long you waited to tell them, but they love you both. They know how happy you are now.”

“Thanks, Catkin,” Thea smiled quietly. It was true: she still worried about how her aunt and uncle, the people who had been for all intents and purposes her parents, felt about her marriage. The only reason she had held off telling them for so long was out of sheer cowardice on her part, and it was not something she was proud of. The holidays threw that particular mistake into sharp relief, but Cat’s reassurances helped.

“There.” She slipped the first card across the table for Cat to inspect. “What do you think?” It was a simple design of snowflakes, but Thea had added highlights of shimmer and whimsical shading of blue and violet and silver. A subtle tribute to the four of them.

“Gorgeous as always, Teddy girl,” Cat replied brightly. “Want me to turn on Satinalia music?”

Thea allowed herself a true smile as she reached for another card. “Absolutely. And more mini marshmallows, iffen you pleasem.”

 


	4. Doesn't Come From a Store

‘Family’ had never been a black and white concept for Nathaniel. On the one hand, his home life growing up had been abysmal: a father who, despite Nate’s best efforts, always preferred his youngest son; a mother whose spirit had long ago been eroded by the man she had married; a brother who was at best spoiled and at worst downright malicious. He and Delilah had been close, but even that was tempered by the fear their father would find some way to ruin it.

On the other hand, there had been the time he had spent with the Couslands. He had been in love with Cat since practically forever, of course, but Bryce and Eleanor had always welcomed him with open arms and treated him like a member of their family as well. And then there was Thea, herself an adopted Cousland daughter for all intents and purposes, who had become his best friend and practically another little sister.

They were older now. He and Cat were finally married and deliriously happy together, and Thea was no longer the stubborn little girl who always managed to fall asleep against his shoulder when they stayed up too late watching holiday movies. Now she just fell asleep against Loghain’s shoulder.

“I do not!”

“Thea, do you even know how this movie ends?” Nathaniel teased, tossing a piece of caramel corn to the other sofa where Thea was ensconced in a nest of blankets. Somehow, she still managed to catch the sugary projectile in her mouth before sticking out her tongue at him. Some things never changed.

“I absolutely know how it ends, because I do not always fall asleep!” She insisted.

“Because she puts it on the next morning and watches the last half hour of it,” Loghain pointed out, earning a glare from his wife that might have been more intimidating if she were not wrapped up in a penguin blanket.

“Did you seriously just sell me out?”

Loghain simply responded by leaning down and kissing her, and all the indignation in Thea’s face seemed to fade away. “That,” she murmured as he leaned back, “Is cheating.”

He just gave her a small smile, and Nathaniel shook his head with mock exasperation. “Says the woman who denies conking out at the end of the movie and then has to re-watch it.”

“I still do not understand how you sleep at all, Thea,” Anora pointed out from the armchair she had claimed. “How are you still drinking tea this late at night?”

“Because it’s herbal,” Cat chimed in as she entered the room with a plate of fresh baked cookies. “We cut her off at about four or she really is up all night.”

Thea rolled her eyes, but Nathaniel knew she was secretly touched there were people in her life who cared enough to take care of her, even when she struggled to take care of herself. Cat sat down beside him and snuggled up under the blanket, nestling her head against his chest as he turned on the TV. “Alright. What are we watching first? We need to pick carefully, since Teddy Girl could be out at any minute.”

“I hate you, Nate.”

“Love you too, Thea,” he smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. “What do you think… The Grinch?”

“Oh _please_ tell me it is the original and not that hideous remake.” Anora raised a single brow in question.

“Of course!” Thea stood up and popped the disk into the player. “The very idea that I would have that abomination in my house. I have the Boris Karloff and Thurl Ravenscroft original. Although… did you hear they’re doing _another_ remake?”

There was a chorus of groans. “Is it at least animated?” Nathaniel asked.

Thea nodded as she settled back in beside Loghain. “Yes, but it’s that CGI that everyone seems to be using now. I’m willing to give it a chance, but I’m not holding my breath.”

“ _Why_ do they feel the need to ‘reboot’ everything?” Loghain sighed, but Thea just laughed quietly as he wrapped his arm around her and she lay her head against his shoulder.

The movie started, and everyone settled in for their annual holiday film fest. It was quiet, and it was a little silly, but it was theirs, and Nathaniel loved every minute of it.

It was family.

 

 


	5. Let Every Heart

_I really need to make more time for things like this._

Anora could not remember the last time she had baked cookies. Or baked anything, really. Her day to day was so busy and chaotic, and it was so easy to rely on the palace’s kitchen staff. It was also too easy to forget the simple joy that came from making something herself, especially when it was with one of her favorite people in the world.

Thea was currently rummaging through one of the kitchen cabinets, producing no fewer than three half-full bottles of molasses. When she emerged and glanced over, Anora raised a single brow in question, and Thea shrugged sheepishly.

“I never remember if I have it or not, so I pick it up at the store when I’m planning on baking,” she explained. “And of course I get home and find the other bottles I forgot I had, so…”

Anora just laughed. “I suppose there are worse things to be forgetful about,” she replied. “Besides, this just means we will have plenty with which to bake those ginger molasses cookies you promised.”

“I started taking requests for those things three months ago.” Thea grimaced slightly. “Serves me right for actually being nice and sharing.”

“And for being an excellent cook and baker,” Anora agreed. “In any case, I appreciate you letting me act as your assistant.”

“Are you kidding?” Thea smiled as she passed Anora an apron. “I was thrilled you wanted to help. If I had known you were interested, I would have asked you years ago.”

Anora consulted the recipe and began carefully measuring out the dry ingredients into a large mixing bowl while Thea started neatly cracking eggs into another. “I used to love baking. Mother and I used to make cookies every Satinalia.” She paused and looked out the window at the softly falling snow. “They always turned out looking utterly absurd and I know I used _far_ too many sprinkles, but it was always fun. I don’t think I have really done much baking since she died.” Shaking her head slightly, Anora poked around until she found the cinnamon. It took her a moment to realize that Thea had fallen silent, an egg still resting in her hand.

“I’m so sorry, Anora. I didn’t mean to…” Thea’s voice trailed off, and she looked uncharacteristically abashed.

“Oh, Thea.” Anora dusted her hands off on her apron before walking around the kitchen island and wrapping the other woman in a tight hug. She knew they were both still navigating the situation they had found themselves in, and she also knew Thea struggled with it more than she did. It had been Anora, after all, who had been pushing for her father and Thea to meet in the first place. However, it had put Thea in an odd place.

“Nora, you know I would never do anything to try to replace your mother,” Thea sighed against her shoulder.

“Of course I know that,” Anora reassured her, pressing a kiss to Thea’s temple. “Thea, I loved my mother, and I love you, and I love that you and father found each other.” She hesitated for a moment, then sighed. “Thea, you have to remember… my parents were married very young and very quickly, and they had me very young. I do not think either of them really understood the reality of father’s work, or just how often he was going to be in Denerim rather than at home. I have no doubt they cared about each other, and loved each other in their way, but I also know that what he has with you is different.”

Those years had been difficult for all of them, and Anora still offered silent prayers of thanks to her mother for having demanded that her father start taking Anora with him to Denerim if he was going to be spending so much time in the capitol. As much as she had missed her mother during that time, it had also shaped the woman, and the queen, she would become. Loghain had remained faithful to Celia, even as the years passed and they drifted farther and farther apart until they were very nearly strangers at the end. When her mother had finally succumbed to the long, slow march of her illness, Anora and her father had grieved, but also found solace in the knowledge they at least still had each other.

And even after everything that went wrong, she still loved him fiercely. It was why, when she finally persuaded him to emerge from his self-imposed exile, she had insisted he come with her to Thea’s birthday party that spring evening, and why she had conveniently refrained from seeking him out after he disappeared into the hotel gardens. The same gardens Anora had watched Thea sneak out to half an hour earlier. And it was why she had stood beside him, her heart nearly filled to bursting, a little over a year later as he had taken Thea’s hands in his and they had promised themselves to each other.

“I still feel like an ass.” Thea’s voice drew Anora out of her thoughts, and the other woman sighed as she stepped back and turned her head to wipe away tears she would not admit to shedding. “I should have known this time of year would be difficult.”

Anora gave her friend another comforting squeeze on her shoulder before returning to her own mixing bowl. “I miss her. Of course I do. But she would not want me to spend my life mourning when there is so much love and joy to be found around me. Including making Satinalia cookies with you.”

Thea’s face broke into a rare, honest smile. Then, she began rummaging around in one of the cabinets.

“You know, I bet I have some sprinkles in here somewhere…”

 


	6. Good Feeling All Around

“Think she’d like these?”

Loghain looked up from the book he had been paging through to study the earrings Cat was showing him. They were delicate cascading stars in the same golden tone as Thea’s beloved locket. “They’re beautiful, Cataline. She’ll love them.”

“Good.” Cat smiled. “Your wife is irritatingly difficult to shop for, so whenever I find something perfect like this I always end up second guessing myself. I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

He gave a brief nod. “Of course, though for the record I know Theadosia would love absolutely anything you picked out for her. That being said,” the corners of his mouth tilted up slightly, “I can empathize. There is a reason we decided to skip gifts this year. It is easier to just pick things up when we see them, occasion or otherwise.”

Cat raised an eyebrow in open skepticism. Partly because she knew exactly what Thea had already planned for Loghain, and partly because she knew he was a smart man who would have hedged his bets and done something for her regardless of any previous agreement. Maybe not a gift, exactly, but something. He must have guessed her thoughts, because he simply gave a shrug of nonchalance and picked up the books he’d selected before heading towards the front counter.

The museum gift shop was quieter than Cat had expected it to be, this close to the holidays. It was one of the few places she felt confident shopping for her cousin, and it had paid off. She had also been pleasantly surprised when Loghain had accepted her invitation to join her, even wandering the museum proper with her for a while before heading into the gift shop.

“Want to stop for coffee before we head home?” She asked, tossing her head in the direction of the museum café.

“That sounds good,” he agreed. They entered the café and he set his parcels down on one of the tables. “Your usual, Cataline?”

“Please,” she confirmed. Cat liked spending time with Loghain. For all that much of the rest of the world saw him as cold, taciturn, and standoffish, Cat had gotten to know the man behind the legend that had been built around him, and beyond the rumors that had risen after his disgrace. To her, he was not a monster. He was the beloved husband of her favorite cousin, a highly intelligent man, and a loyal and devoted friend. And he was family. Entirely unexpected family, but family nevertheless.

When he sat back down and handed her the fog tea latte she favored when away from home, they were quiet for a moment, sipping their beverages. It was not an uncomfortable silence; rather, it was the sort of contented silence that is enjoyed between two good friends who understand the quiet is not an absence of interest, but rather a presence of trust. “I appreciate you coming today, Loghain,” Cat finally said.

“I appreciate the invitation, Cataline,” he replied. “It is still…” he hesitated, seeming to consider his words. “It is still an adjustment for me to have people that I want to spend time with. You and Nathaniel have been more accepting and gracious regarding my presence than I probably deserve, but I want you to know that it has meant a great deal to me.”

The admission was unexpected, and Cat reached out and squeezed his arm gently. “Loghain, of course. You’re family, and we love you. Besides, you have made my impossible cousin impossibly happy, and we cannot even tell you how much that means to _us_.”

This prompted a small smile from the man across from her. “Thank you, Cat,” he said.

Cat gave a short breath of surprised laughter. “You called me Cat!”

Loghain chuckled quietly. “I suppose I did. If you would prefer I address you as Cataline…”

“Don’t be silly,” Cat retorted. “It just surprised me, that’s all. I know why you always call Thea by her full name and I find it _so_ romantic and sweet- no, don’t roll your eyes at me, we all know you are hopeless for her- but I don’t think you’ve ever just called me Cat rather than Cataline.” She paused, studying him carefully for a moment. “You finally feel like you belong, don’t you?”

He returned her gaze, his expression thoughtful. “Yes. Yes, I think I do. These past two years… I never expected any of this. I’m still not convinced I deserve any of this. But I am damn grateful to be where I am, and with the people who have been kind enough to welcome me into their family.”

“Yes, I’m afraid you are quite stuck with us,” Cataline laughed softly, and Loghain’s smile broadened just slightly.

“I can live with that.”

 


	7. Sleighbells in the Snow

_My kingdom for a step stool_.

Thea arched up onto her toes, her fingers reaching towards the top shelf of the holiday display. She was in the quirky craft store that was one of the two dozen or so artisan shops and restaurants that occupied this stretch of downtown Denerim. The tiny red Spirit of Satinalia hats were not what she had come in for- _what_ did _I come in for again?_ \- but they would be perfect for the row of faux ravens she had bought during the summer and which currently lined her mantle at home. They would be so perfectly precious and festive, and she wanted them, damn it. Maybe she could make them little beards from cotton batting too…

She gave a quiet huff of frustration. Behind her, she could practically feel the amusement radiating off of her best friend, who she knew was probably even at this moment debating whether it would be kinder to offer help or to wait for her to ask. Finally, Thea turned around, arms crossed over her chest and a slight pout. “Oh, alright. Nate, would you be a lamb?”

Nathaniel, who had been covering his mouth to hide the grin Thea knew damn well was there, nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and steadied his expression into something suitably serious. “How many do you want? Six, right?”

“Better make it seven, just in case,” Thea replied. She offered Nathaniel one of her rare, genuine smiles as he handed over the desired headwear, and he smiled back.

“Thank you, Nate.” Thea leaned up and gave him a brief peck on the cheek. “Sometimes I hate being built in miniature.”

“No problem, Teddy Girl,” he laughed. “And here,” he handed her a roll of shimmering silver ribbon and a bottle of golden paint. “While you were doing your impromptu yoga, I found what we actually came in here for.”

“Oh thank the Maker you remembered.” Thea gave a sigh of relief. “I am not sure where my mind is right now.”

They had been poking around downtown all morning, picking up holiday gifts for friends and family and just generally spending some time together. Cat and Loghain had gone off to do their own errands, but the four of them had agreed to meet for lunch at Thea’s favorite brewpub before she and Cat hit up the annual Satinalia craft market. It was not exactly Thea’s favorite holiday activity, with the crowds and the small children running about, but Cat loved it, and Thea loved Cat.

She paid for her purchases, and she and Nathaniel stepped out into the chilly winter air. Thea pulled on her gloves before tucking her arm through his, balancing her various bags on her other side. “Think we need to go anywhere else, or should we start heading over to Hazelwood?”

Nathaniel checked his watch. “Better start moving in that direction. We may be a little early, but I know how you and Cat are about punctuality.”

She gave him a brief poke in the ribs. “You mean thoughtful, courteous people who are respectful of others’ time?”

“Just so,” Nathaniel chuckled. “Besides, I think we could both use a break. We’ve been at this for four hours.”

“Are you serious?” Thea groaned. “No wonder my feet are starting to complain. And I still have the craft market to trudge through. ”

He gave her arm a sympathetic squeeze. “Thanks again for giving Loghain and I a pass on that one. We would have come with you; you know we would have-”

“Oh, of course I do,” Thea laughed. “But I know you two have been wanting to sit and catch up for a bit, and you know that makes me happy. And if I make myself a martyr, I know one of you will have a beer waiting for me by the time we get back.”

“We certainly will,” Nathaniel promised. “So. What’d you get him?”

Thea looked up at him with a look of feigned indignation. “I am quite certain I have no idea what you are talking about. You know Loghain and I agreed to skip formal gifts this year.”

“I do,” Nathaniel nodded, “But I also know you are both going to break the rules in stunning fashion. Besides, I get best friend privilege, remember?”

Despite herself, a smile crept across her face. “How about a compromise? I will admit that I broke the rules and bought something special with him in mind… but I will also admit that it is not something I think you want to hear about. Cat had to take my measurements again-”

“Ok, you’re right, I don’t need details,” Nathaniel interrupted her. “Although… next time, maybe see if you can’t gently encourage her to order something too…”

“Who says I haven’t already?”

Nathaniel looked down at her, and Thea could tell he was trying to decide if she was serious or not. She responded with her signature half smile as they reached the front doors of the pub.

No point ruining the surprise.

 


	8. We're Here Tonight

“Alright, we’ll be back in a couple hours,” Theadosia said as she and Cat slipped out of the booth the four of them had been sharing at Hazelwood Pub. “Text us if you need anything, yes?” She leaned down a pressed a kiss to Loghain’s cheek before she and her cousin walked out the door and headed in the direction of the Denerim Winter Craft Market.

“She may be a bit optimistic,” Nathaniel pointed out drily after the two women had left, “Thinking she’ll be able to herd Cat through the market in two hours.”

Loghain chuckled quietly. “Perhaps. But you also know she wants to make Cat happy.”

“That I do,” Nathaniel agreed with a small smile. “So.” He leaned back, thanking the waitress as she dropped off their drinks before he continued. “Thea was her usual evasive self this morning while we were shopping, so I’ll ask you: what are you doing for Satinalia?”

“I assume there is no point trying to lie and say either of us are abiding by the original agreement?” Loghain asked, brow raised. His friend shook his head.

“Not in the slightest,” Nathaniel laughed. “I know you both too well for that. I also know that you and I both live for that moment when their eyes light up after we surprise them. Even when the surprise is half expected.”

Loghain nodded. “Exactly. Alright, well, since you obviously already know that both she and I bent the rules…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through photos until he found the one he wanted. He slid the device across the table, and Nathaniel picked it up with open curiosity.

“Oh, damn,” he exhaled. “How in the world are you going to manage that without her finding out?”

“With a lot of help,” Loghain replied wryly. “I’ve already arranged with Anora to have an ‘emergency’ that morning so I will be able to leave the house for a bit. And, since you’re now in the loop, I’m hoping you and Cataline will be able to keep her distracted.”

Nathaniel smiled. “Of course. Honestly, with the big party the night before she may still be conked out if you get up early enough. Either way, consider me duly impressed. I wondered how long it was going to take.”

“Yes, well…” Loghain shrugged. “It is past time. I want to do this for her.”

“You know you will have to wait until after the rest of us have gone to bed, right?” Nathaniel pointed out. “Because she is going to end up a sobbing mess, and you know how she feels about other people seeing her cry.”

“Is it awful if that is the reaction I am hoping for?” Loghain asked, and Nathaniel shook his head emphatically.

“Absolutely not. You are probably one of only a handful of people she will let herself be that emotional around, and it is good for her. I think it is an amazing idea.”

Despite himself, Loghain breathed a small sigh of relief. He had committed to the idea months ago, but he would be lying if he did not admit that having Nathaniel, one of the only people Theadosia truly trusted, endorse his plan made him feel better about it. “Thank you, Nate,” he said, and they both briefly raised their glasses in a silent toast. They were both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts, before Nathaniel spoke again.

“Cat and I were thinking maybe this year, we would go out to Gwaren for New Year’s, if you and Thea are willing to have us. You two made the effort to come out here for Satinalia.”

“You know you are always welcome,” Loghain replied. “And Theadosia would be thrilled. She loves spending the holiday here, but…”

“But it is getting harder and harder for her to leave Gwaren, isn’t it?” Nathaniel filled in quietly, his smile slightly sad.

Loghain rubbed his forehead briefly. He had been dreading this conversation. “Have you spoken with her about this?”

“No.” Nathaniel took a long drink before he continued. “But we know it is inevitable. Thea loves us, and she loves the home she built here, but she fell in love with Gwaren too. I think it is the first place she was able to create an identity for herself _before_ one was assigned to her. There, she was ‘Thea’ before she was ever Teyrna Mac Tir. And realistically? Your job is there. You can both work remotely short term, but long term it will be more practical for her to do so. I do not think she will ever fully leave Denerim, but you and I both know that sooner or later Gwaren is going to be home.”

Loghain did not reply at first, trying to come up with a response that didn’t confirm Nathaniel’s suspicions, but he failed. “I’m sorry, Nate.”

Nathaniel gave a brief chuckle. “Don’t be. Loghain, you’ve made that woman so happy. Neither Cat nor I will begrudge you whatever happens next, so long as you are together. Besides, I happen to love visiting Gwaren. When the two of you decide it is time, we will support you completely.”

They were saved from having to continue contemplating the slightly bittersweet tone their discussion had taken by the simultaneous notifications lighting up their phones. When he opened the text, Loghain had to bite back the laugh rising in his chest. Nathaniel obviously was too, a brief snort betraying his own amusement. They compared texts, confirming they had both received the same photo: Theadosia and Cat, the latter looking gleefully enthusiastic and the former appearing to be somewhere between embarrassed and resigned as they smiled at the camera, flanked on either side by aggressively festive snowmen and beneath festoons of red and green garland. The message under the photo was classic Theadosia.

_T: Forget the beer. By the time I get back, I will need a very strong whiskey._

 


	9. The Happiest Season of All

Cat simply adored this time of year. She loved all the feelings of coziness it entailed, and the time spent with the people she cared about the most. She loved waking up on weekend mornings to soft grey light outside and the warmth of Nathaniel beside her, and she loved spending the days in warm sweaters and sipping hot tea and generally existing in a world all their own. As much as she was undeniably a spring person, winter held her with its own special charms.

Today was a particularly perfect sort of day. A light, teasing snow was fluttering lazily amidst the growing twilight and the silent sentries of the pines, while the bright lights lining their house were reflected back in the blanket of white that had already fallen. There was a plate of freshly baked gingerbread and a pot of her favorite winter tea on the table, and Satinalia music was playing quietly in the background. Downstairs, Thea was cooking dinner, and whatever it was smelled amazing.

Normally, Thea would have been right there beside them. Cat, Nathaniel, and Loghain were working to get all the gifts wrapped, labeled, and ready to ship as needed, and the comfortable conversation between the three of them made the task less tedious. Thea, however…

“The last time she took it upon herself to wrap a gift, I came home to find an entire previously unopened roll of wrapping paper more or less obliterated, and my wife about half a bottle of whiskey in and swearing like a sailor fresh out of Rialto Bay,” Loghain observed drily as he carefully pressed a line of tape along the seam of wrapping paper. “That was when we agreed I would handle the wrapping from then on.”

Cat giggled, shaking her head. “I honestly do not understand her utter inability to properly wrap things. She is so careful with her paper folding art, and I’ve seen how gracefully her hands move on a piano or a guitar.”

“I’ve actually observed the process,” Nathaniel confided, grabbing a piece of gingerbread. “Teddy Girl has two main problems: the first is that she almost always overestimates the amount of wrapping paper she is going to need. Then, instead of trying to size it down, she ends up just bunching it all up on the ends and creating some sort of festive behemoth. Her second problem is that, if there is not a box handy, she will go to extraordinary lengths to free wrap things that really ought to have been boxed up first.”

“You have a point,” Loghain agreed. “Last year I watched her try to wrap a stuffed bear for a toy drive. Finally, she just slapped a bow on the thing and called it good.”

Nathaniel frowned slightly. “So, does she just never wrap any of her gifts for you? I can’t recall her ever bringing anything over for Cat or me to handle.”

Loghain shrugged. “I told her the gift I like unwrapping best is her. Anything else she can just hand me. Preferably after the first part.”

“ _Why_ do I ask these things?” Nathaniel sighed, but Cat could see he was grinning behind his mug.

“Because they are more adorable than either of them like to admit, so we have to take these victories where we can,” Cat responded, and Loghain just laughed.

“I’ll let you tell her that. Let me know how it goes over.”

“Tell me what?” Thea stood in the doorway, hand on her hip and a single brow raised over storm blue eyes.

“How academically fascinating it is to dissect one of your wrapping jobs,” Nathaniel chimed in without missing a beat. “Seriously, one of us ought to write a paper on it: future historians will want to know how the formidable Theadosia Mac Tir was defeated in single combat by a roll of wrapping paper and some tape.”

Thea rolled her eyes, but her lips slipped easily into a small smile as her husband wrapped an arm around her hip. “Awfully brave words to the woman who cooked your dinner,” she replied drily. "Which, if you reprobates are done mocking a defenseless soul, is ready downstairs.”

“Sweetheart, you are about as defenseless as a mabari war hound,” Loghain snorted, standing and wrapping his wife in his arms properly.

Cat smiled sweetly at her cousin.

“And only slightly more likely to bite.”

 


	10. All is Calm

He loved this time of year. It seemed quieter, somehow, despite the joyful chaos of the holidays and the myriad social obligations that had now been dropped in his lap. Funny how things worked out. When he was considered a prominent and well-respected, if not exactly well-liked, figure at court he had resented every holiday function he had been required to make an appearance at. Now that his focus had returned to Gwaren and he only acted as an informal advisor to his daughter, Loghain actually _enjoyed_ the various family activities he was now expected to be a part of.

No, not ‘expected’. That implied a reluctance on his part that simply did not exist. He was welcomed to them, with open arms, and for the first time Loghain was happy to be a part of it. Maybe part of it was simply because it was family rather than the endless line of politicians, diplomats, and sycophants that had always surrounded Anora. His marriage to Theadosia had had an unexpected, but pleasantly surprising, side effect for her, too: Anora had finally started taking time for herself. To be a person, rather than a queen.

The three of them were wandering the palace gardens: Theadosia’s hand in his and Anora giving them a guided tour of the holiday light displays that had been set up for the year, her voice filled with quiet enthusiasm.  Both women had a particular passion for the colorful, twinkling lights, and overseeing the planning for the garden each year was a special project they shared. Loghain would never truly be able to express how relieved he was that Theadosia and Anora were as close as they were.

“We were able to get the same designer we worked with last year, which was nice,” Anora was explaining as they walked past a glittering tableau of large jungle cats. “She already had a feel for what we wanted, and,” she paused and shot a sly glance back towards Theadosia, “They knew not to include the giraffe this year.”

Loghain felt his wife tense slightly at the mention of her long-necked nemesis, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze while biting back a smile of his own. “You kept the birds of prey exhibit,” he pointed out, attempting to distract them both. “That one is probably my favorite.” It was an elaborately timed set up illustrating a great eagle swooping down and seizing a fish from a glowing blue lake, while a somnolent owl observed from a tree and falcons dove and soared in a dancing display of light and color.

“Of course!” The two women replied almost in unison, then laughed before Anora continued. “I know how much you liked that one last year, so we made sure to include it again, just like we kept Thea’s great cats and the dinosaurs. The latter is always a big hit with the younger visitors too, so that was an easy choice. We moved the waterfall over closer to the main entrance and added a few more brightly colored frogs and birds since they tend to pop nicely against the night sky, and then we added another section that is all white lights around the trees and fountain. Very romantic,” Anora added pointedly, a small smile tugging at her lips as she raised a single brow in their direction.

“Well, I need to head back inside before I really become the Snow Queen,” she announced, heading back in the direction of the palace. Loghain and Theadosia made to follow her, but Anora shook her head. “You two should finish the walk through. By the time you get in I will have hot chocolate made and we can all sit and discuss the seating arrangements for the dinner tomorrow night.”

“You are not giving us much incentive to ever come back inside,” Loghain replied drily, but Anora just laughed as she departed, leaving him and Theadosia to continue down the path. They finally reached the final section, and his wife stopped and gazed in open wonder at the delicate white glow of lights that warmed the cozy alcove.

“Never pegged Anora as having this much of a romantic streak,” Theadosia spoke up beside him, her voice quiet as she leaned her head against his chest.

“Actually…” Loghain exhaled carefully, “This was my idea. I know how much you love Satinalia lights, and we did not really get a chance to enjoy them together last year since we were still keeping everything a secret, so I wanted to make it up to you.”

She looked up at him, the lights making her eyes sparkle and her lips curved up in the soft, honest smile that she only ever shared with him. He gently cupped her face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed her. “I love you, Theadosia,” he whispered as they parted.

“I love you,” she murmured back, wrapping her arms around his waist and nestling her head against his shoulder. “Think we should head back in? You must be freezing.”

Loghain shook his head. “I think I can survive a bit longer. Besides,” he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

“I have you to keep me warm.”

 


	11. Somebody Waits for You

Nathaniel loved watching Cataline get ready to go out. He enjoyed the simple intimacy of the process, and just being in such close proximity to the woman he had been head over heels for since they were teenagers. Maybe part of it was born of the long years they had been apart, when he had spent more time than he probably should have admitted to daydreaming about her and moments just like this.

He watched as she slipped on the silky undergarments she had been teasing him with for weeks. Granted, he would probably enjoy taking them off of her later even more, but for now this was enough. Next was the careful dabbing of her signature vanilla perfume at the pulse points at her wrists and behind her ears. A subtle brush of shimmer over eyelids and a swipe of mascara. Then she reached for the long, quietly elegant drapes of her evening gown. She stepped into the holly green folds of fabric, gathering it to her waist and slipping her arms into the long fitted sleeves before turning and looking at him with the sweet smile that always made his heart stop for a moment.

“Zip me up?”

“Of course, Wildflower,” he agreed, not bothering to keep the wonder out of his voice. Nathaniel slowly slid the zipper up the back of the dress, his thumb tracing the line of Cat’s spine as he went before brushing her long ginger hair aside and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. She laughed softly.

“Careful, love,” she teased, turning around to wrap his arms around his neck. “We cannot be late to this one.”

Nathaniel gave a mock sigh. “I suppose not. To be honest,” he admitted as Cat sat at her vanity and handed him her brush, “I am amazed we avoided going as long as we did.” While Thea’s attendance had been mandatory years before she had married Loghain, Cat and Nathaniel had been able to fly under the radar and sidestep the formal Satinalia dinner held by the crown every holiday.

This year, however, Anora had insisted in her deceptively quiet and sweet natured way that she wanted her family there. The woman had precious little of it left: her father was all she had by blood, really. Then there was Thea, and by extension Cat and Nathaniel. None of them had any inclination to deny her this even if it meant sitting through a long, overly formal state dinner. This year, at least, she had scheduled it three days before the holiday so they would all be able to spend a more lowkey day together on Satinalia proper.

“It won’t be so bad,” Cat reassured him gently, her eyelids fluttering shut as Nathaniel gently brushed her hair, then started weaving the base braid that she would then pin up into a knot. “Apparently Thea and Loghain are at their snarkiest at these things, and there is a running competition between them to see who can make the Guerrin family leave the quickest. I think Anora’s money is on her father this year, but only because she helped him pick out his suit for the event and she is betting on Thea being distracted.”

Nathaniel laughed quietly, tying off Cat’s braid and stepping back as she pinned it and gave it a quick onceover with hairspray. She put in the silver wildflower earrings he had bought her last Satinalia, then turned to face him. “So. How do I look?”

He stared at her for a moment in open appreciation, left momentarily speechless just by her presence there. Honestly, she could have been wearing a burlap sack and she still would have been the most beautiful person on the planet. “You look absolutely breathtaking, Cat,” he finally answered, and she rewarded him with a brilliant smile.

“Thank you, Nate. You look impossibly good as well, you know. Coordinating the tie to my dress was a good call.” Her expression turned slightly mischievous. “You know, there are a _lot_ of empty rooms and closets in the palace. Maybe we will have to sneak off at some point. Void, Thea could probably give us some inside info.”

Nathaniel helped her stand and pulled her into his arms, his lips meeting hers with the promise of so much more to come. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“I love you too.” Cat leaned up and brushed a kiss to his cheek before lacing her fingers through his and heading towards their bedroom door. “You ready?”

He smiled.

“So long as you’re there? Always.”

 


	12. A Star Dancing in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing a happy holiday season to all those celebrating, and much joy and love to you all. <3

“You look like you’re ready to fall asleep, Nora.”

Anora Mac Tir looked at Thea, who herself looked almost as if she were halfway to the fade. Anora smiled, taking another sip of her cocoa and wrapping the woolen afghan tighter around her shoulders. “Maybe,” she conceded. “I am wonderfully cozy at the moment. And utterly glad I decided to move the state Satinalia celebration up so that I could spend the holiday with the rest of you.”

“You are expected to present an image nearly every other day of the year,” Cat spoke up softly. “We are just pleased that you are finally able to spend the holiday with your family, rather than with people who are functionally strangers.”

Anora nodded. “As am I.” They were an odd family, by most definitions, but she loved them with all her heart. She and Thea and Cat had been friends for years, and Anora and Thea had been particularly close. She had hoped beyond hope that introducing Thea to her father would work out, despite the years between them, and she had been spectacularly correct. A fact still she occasionally reminded them of to their mutual amusement. With their marriage, Anora had also enjoyed the unexpected side effect of a family life she had not realized she had missed.

“You alright, Anora?” Nathaniel asked. “You look particularly thoughtful.

She gave a small sigh of contentment. “Just considering how much things have changed over the past few years. And how grateful I am to have found the family I have.”

Her father offered her a quiet smile of his own, and she returned the gesture before standing and taking her empty mug to the kitchen. Then, she returned to the living room and pressed a kiss to everyone’s cheek. “Alright. I am heading upstairs to bed. See you bright and early tomorrow for breakfast?”

“Maybe not _too_ early,” Cat corrected, and the others laughed.

 

* * *

  


Cat nuzzled her head closer to Nathaniel’s chest, enjoying the quiet warmth of the fire in the hearth and the cheerful crackle of the embers as they danced and sparked. They had all spent the holiday together at Thea’s house, and would be spending the night in one of the guest rooms so no one had to worry about walking or driving home in the snow. Anora had already gone up to bed, but the rest of them were still lingering in the living room, not saying much but simply enjoying each other’s company.

“When are you two taking off for the mountains?” Nathaniel finally asked through a yawn.

“Late tomorrow morning sometime, after breakfast,” Loghain answered quietly, careful not to disturb Thea, who looked as though she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. “We’re in no particular hurry. We have a whole week before we are flying back to Gwaren, and it will be good for us to just spend some time alone together.”

Cat laughed softly. “After the circus that has been the past month?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Thea mumbled, apparently not yet asleep. “We love being here, and we love doing all the holiday activities and parties and whatnot.”

“But I think we will all benefit from a quiet recovery,” Nathaniel pointed out. “Technically, we’ve all still been working for the past month even while we were running around doing everything else. An actual vacation will be good.”

Cat nodded drowsily. While Thea and Loghain were going to their place in the mountains, she and Nathaniel had opted for something warm: a trip to Antiva City, where they would spend time walking on the docks, eating too much food, and probably ending up in their hotel room more often than they probably should. “Still. It was so nice to be together as a family for the holiday.”

Thea gave her a sleepy smile.

“Absolutely.”

 

* * *

  


They were the last ones up. Funny, since they would almost certainly be the first ones awake in the morning as well. Cat and Anora rarely got the chance to sleep in, and Thea had no intention of taking that from them. Nathaniel might beat them to the coffee maker, but it was unlikely. Thea knew just how hard it could be to get out of bed when the person you loved was still nestled beside you.

It had been, by all metrics, a perfect Satinalia. Breakfast, presents, holiday movies, too much snacking… all with her favorite people in the world. Anora had called with some sort of emergency early that morning that Loghain had gone to deal with, and Thea still hadn’t exactly been told what that was about, but other than that it had been perfect. She knew she was luckier than most to have the family she did, and Thea had said a silent prayer that morning to whoever had been listening thanking them for that luck. Now, as the gentle hush of night fell over the world and embraced the pale fall of snowflakes, she was completely at peace with the world.

“You know,” she murmured, “I still have not given you your Satinalia gift.”

Loghain laughed quietly, the sound reverberating through his chest. “We are terrible at obeying our own rules, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely,” she winked as she stood up, taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs. “You know how you told me the present you like unwrapping best is me?”

He nodded, shutting the bedroom door behind him and running his eyes up and down her body, making her shiver pleasantly. “Vividly.”

“Well, here I am.” She stood with her hands on her hips, a small, teasing smile quirking at her mouth when Loghain stepped closer. One hand reached up to tilt her chin towards him as he leaned down and kissed her, while the other slowly slipped beneath his sweatshirt she had stolen that morning. He pulled it up over her head, then carefully pushed her yoga pants down over her hips. Loghain took a step back to examine the results, and she could see the familiar want in his eyes.

“You replaced it.”

“I did,” she replied, her tone honey-sweet and tempting. “I hated having to throw out the old black lace set, because I know how much you loved it on me. So I ordered a new one. Two, actually.”

“For the record,” he pulled her back into his arms, punctuating his words with a series of kisses along her neck, “I think you look impossibly stunning and beautiful in absolutely everything, and in absolutely nothing. But yes, I do have a soft spot for the black lace. So thank you. It’s perfect.”

Thea shifted her body against his, her thigh fitting between his legs and her arms wrapping around his neck. “Should we see how it looks on the floor?”

“Absolutely,” Loghain agreed. “ _After_ I give you your gift.”

“Isn’t that what you were about to do?” She teased, and he smiled.

“Not quite. Anora did not have an emergency this morning,” he admitted. “I needed to leave the house for a few hours so I could go see Sera.”

“Sera?” Thea frowned in confusion. “But-”

She fell silent as Loghain pulled his sweatshirt and undershirt off over his head, then offered her his left forearm. Thea swallowed hard, tears welling up behind her eyes as she took his arm in her own shaking hands, delicate fingers hovering over the still fresh lines and stars of ink. She opened her mouth, but could not find the words to express what she was feeling. Regardless, her husband seemed to understand.

“The panther constellation.” He gently reached up and wiped away the tear that had fallen to her cheek. “It was over Denerim the night we were married, and I have always associated it with you. Impossibly fierce, beautiful, strong… more than that, Theadosia, you are my guiding star. The light in my darkness. And I love you.”

“I love you, Loghain,” Thea whispered, her voice veiled in tears. “It… it’s perfect. I can’t believe you actually did it,” she gave a slightly broken laugh, and he chuckled in return.

“You have had the wyvern on your left forearm for ages,” he pointed out. “It is not as though either of us are going anywhere. I wanted to do this for you. For us.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest and just letting him hold her for a moment. “I probably should have let you go first,” she observed. “You know you are going to have to start all over now.”

Loghain leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, heat sinking into her body as it responded to his lips, his touch, his very presence.

“Then why don’t we get started?”

 


End file.
